


Progressions In Tangent

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: The Travel Collection: Drabbles, Snippets, and Supershorts [72]
Category: Farscape, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 09:50:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one here knows of Earth or stargates, nor of Peacekeepers or Scarrens, which leaves both of them without references they can hold onto, save for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Progressions In Tangent

**Author's Note:**

> A crossover with the premise that the wormhole from the stargate when Janet's body was being sent back to Earth, and the wormhole that Talyn probably was swallowed by when he starbursted in the modified command carrier, intersected. And spat them all out somewhere else.

They're on a planet where there are no shortage of aliens, and things that seem familiar aren't really what they appear to be. No one here knows of Earth or stargates, nor of Peacekeepers or Scarrens, which leaves both of them without references they can hold onto, save for each other.

"Flowers for your lady?" One of the aliens at a market stall offers Crais a bundle of what Janet could swear are purple roses, with an expression that might be hopeful. At least some things didn't really change, no matter what the planet or culture.

Crais looks over at her, raising an eyebrow, and Janet shakes her head slightly. Not roses, even if she would appreciate flowers - and it would be better to have flowering plants rather than cut flowers aboard Talyn, regardless. Although Janet would prefer them to be useful as well as decorative.

"No." Crais glances at the rest of the flower-seller's shop, and shakes his head. They're all cut blooms, and not worth their looking, though some are quite pretty.

"I will find some of those flowers still on their plants," Crais says quietly as they move on, and Janet shakes her head.

"I'd rather you found me something close to the herbs I've described, so we can have some meals that taste better." And some of the medicines she'd prefer to stock the infirmary with, but those may be more difficult to find. She'll be happy with finding herbs she can use for their medicinal properties as well as their cooking value.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted as part of [The Travel Collection](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754), in the chapter [Garden of Eden](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754/chapters/2052277).


End file.
